The Nightly Bloodline
by Baka-Chan the original
Summary: The Nightly Bloodline: The Collision of Past and Future is the full title. This is about a war between vampires and vampire slayers through the ages. Rated R for Miroku related actions, fluffiness, and mild language.
1. Spilling Blood

Author Notes:

Bakachan: Hello, everybody! Thanks for coming!

QJP: Bakachan what are you doing and what are we doing here for that matter?

Bakachan: I'm introducing my first fanfic!

QJP:

Bakachan:

Sango: She wants to know what your fanfic is called and I want to know who I have a relationship with in this…. /Eyes narrow/

/Wham, Bam, Crack/

/Miroku falls down on the ground unconscious/

Sango: Nice to see you again, pervert!

QJP/Whispers to Bakachan/ Will he ever learn?

Bakachan/Whispers back to QJP/ Not before me!

QJP/Eyes narrow and she knocks Bakachan unconscious/ You got that right!

QJP and Sango/Sing together/ On with the story!

Title: The Nightly Bloodline: The Collision of Past and Future

Chapter One: Spilling Blood

Main Characters: Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, Inuyasha

Characters that don't live past this chapter: Kiya /female sentry, Alta /male sentry

The darkness was slowly ebbing as the heavens raged and roared with fury over a bloody corpse-filled battlefield. A lone figure stood at the edge of this gruesome scene of death and carnage with the faintest of smiles tickling at the edge of his mouth. Lifting his sleek-haired head up, his eyes burning fiery red, he looked upon the foreboding fortress of his race's enemy.

"This war has been waged for far too long," he whispered to himself as he glared with malicious anger at the fortress.

With all its enraging glory, he stared at that metallic-plated monstrosity with all the anger his dead heart could feel. Gripping his blackened armor with a vice-like grip, he managed to force himself to calm down. If he was correct, then his brother was at this very moment climbing over the battlements and running back to him with the fortress' blueprints. Crouching down, he braced himself for any surprise attacks.

"Hurry up, Shippo," he whispered with deep concern, as he looked at the sky ever so slightly beginning to brighten, "I am not going to let you get stuck in the sunlight!"

"Geez, I didn't know you cared," Shippo snarled, as he appeared out of thin air right in front of his pale face. Stumbling backwards, as he lost his gargoyle-like pose, he yelped in pain as he fell on his butt.

"Shh…. Are you trying to give away our position to that witch, Miroku," he asked with a devious laugh as he curled his long, silver hair around his finger in boredom.

Fully embarrassed now as he tried to untangle himself from his battle worn cape, he tried to, unsuccessfully, glare at him without showing any of the red tingeing his cheeks.

"Shut up," Miroku yelled, though all of a sudden an arrow landed an inch from his crotch.

Looking up at the jagged battlements with wide, panic-stricken eyes, he managed to see a beautiful, raven-haired woman aiming at him with a loaded crossbow, before a volley of arrows blocked her from his view. Stricken with fear as his whole immortal life flashed before his eyes, Miroku found he was unable to move until Shippo grabbed his arm and started to half-drag him across the ground.

"Run away," Shippo yelled over his shoulder as he let go of Miroku and hurried to get out of firing range.

Realizing he was in danger, he quickly finished untangling himself from his cape and dashed away from the fortress, dodging arrows as numerous as raindrops in a rainstorm. As he finally got out of firing range and managed to slow to a walk, he noticed an irritating pain running through his body every time he took a step.

"Look behind you, dumb blood," Shippo screamed, as he ripped a black arrow out of his foot.

Looking over his shoulder, Miroku was able to see the feathered end of a crossbow bolt. Reaching behind his back, he found that the bolt head had only managed to pierce halfway through his butt armor.

"Dang witch," he yelled out loud as he ripped the bolt out of his right butt cheek, "now I won't be able to sit for a day!"

"Well, neither of us is going to have to worry about sitting down if we don't get home soon," Shippo said, wincing as he tried to stand.

"Yeah, let's get back to the coven before we become extra crispy," he said, with a sneer, obviously enjoying seeing him in pain, "jump on my back or we'll never make it back before sunrise."

As she watched the vampires retreating, Sango felt nothing but grim satisfaction.

"Hey sis, I got that little bloodsucker," Kohaku said, with a grin too big for his face.

"How could you tell," she asked in bewilderment at her obnoxious little sibling.

"Well, all of my arrows are black and the one arrow I did fire isn't down there," he said as he lifted up his quiver full of black arrows to prove he was right.

Scanning the battlefield, she realized he was correct; there was no black among the sea of arrows. This, however, just ended up making Sango a little disappointed with her own skills and accuracy, but decided to cover it up with a laugh.

"Wow, that's better than me," she said, smiling, "I fired two shots and I only managed to get that big bloodsucker."

Cracking up from laughing, they both went down the battlement stairs to get some breakfast as the second shift took over.

"Cheer up you guys it's only eight hours," Kohaku said, as he looked at their gloomy faces, "then the third shift will take over!"

With the sun's rays quickly nipping at his boot heels, Miroku sprinted full out towards Mount Chiron and the Coven's massive fortress. As they got closer to the mammoth structure cut into the mountainside, he started to notice something strange. The doors were sealing on them! As he rushed to get Shippo and himself through the doors, he started to panic. In a last minute decision of desperation, he grabbed Shippo by the arm and lifted him off his back and threw him through the closing doors. He was running faster now that he didn't have Shippo on his back. His black cape was flowing behind him as he got through the doors just before they closed.

"That was close," he said with an exhale of relief, "Shippo! If that arrow had hit me in the crotch then I wouldn't have bothered throwing you through those doors. I would have just left you out there to burn."

"Oh please, you know you love me," he smirked in a delirious daze.

"Yeah, yeah, well, you should know something,"Miroku sneered deviously, as he left him lying on the metal floor, "you're going to have to drag yourself upstairs to your room."

Walking into the massive mess hall, Sango and Kohaku went to the nearest table full of food and sat down across from each other. Mouths watering from the delicious aromas that awoke their appetites instantly, they dug into the assortment with no mind for manners.

"You think that they'll be back tomorrow," he asked, as he tried to sallow a large piece of ham in his mouth.

"Don't you mean tonight? It's already morning," she said, pointing over her shoulder at the window with her hand covered in sauce.

"Whatever," Kohaku said, brushing off her reply and taking another large bite of ham, "but do you think they'll be back?"

"No doubt in my mind…. Hmm," she said, hesitating as she closed her mouth around the rib in her hand.

"What," he said urgently, as he dropped the ham and started to reach for his bow, "what's wrong?"

"Wow…this is delicious," Sango said, blushing with pleasure and delight as she started scoffing down the ribs like a starving beast.

"Sango," Kohaku said, dropping his head and sighing in embarrassment.

"What," she said innocently.

"You know you really need to start acting like a leader instead of a ditsy little girl," he said jokingly, as he watched her try to wipe the mess she made off of her face.

"I have an idea," Sango said smirking, as she finally got her face relatively clean, "I'll remain the ditsy little girl and you become the leader!"

"Really," he said, as his hopes began to rise.

"No, not really," she said, as she stood up and headed for the exit, "now come on. Lets go get cleaned up."

The hours flew by as both sides relaxed, or readied armor and weapons, as they waited patiently for the sun to set but as the sun did vanish and the darkness enveloped the land, both sides knew that "fun" wasn't an option.

"Dang Shippo, they say our kind's hearts are cold and dead! At least we took our fallen brethren off the battlefield and gave them a proper burial," Miroku said in disgust as he stared at the rotting corpses of fallen vampire slayers.

"I know! The stench of their fallen is nauseating," he choked out, as he bent over, covered his nose, and tried not to vomit from the smell of coagulating blood.

"Lets concentrate here," he said, holding his nose as he stared at the fortress, "Shippo, Inuyasha, everybody knows what to do?"

"For the hundredth time, yes," he said, getting irritated, "you kill the witch, I turn invisible and stay with you as back up, and everyone else attacks their fortress and kills everything that isn't a vampire. We got it already! Lets just begin!"

"I know what to do too," Inuyasha said in a crazed daze, "but I wish I was the one who gets to drain Sango's blood from her body."

"Why is that, Inuyasha," Miroku asked, confused.

"Don't you know? Family blood is the most delicious of all," he said, beginning to salivate from the mere thought.

Staring at Shippo, a dumbfounded look on his face, Miroku tried to imagine what it would be like to drain him of his blood. His fangs piercing through the skin of his neck and the sickly-sweet, metallic-tinged, taste on his tongue as Shippo's cold blood gushed into his mouth and slid down his throat as he gulped it down with a passion.

"Yuck," he said, shivering in disgust at the thought, "you really are screwed up in the head!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulder, "lets get this battle started, shall we, attack!"

"I am so bored," Kiya said, beginning to get irritated as she leaned on the edge of the battlements.

"Why do you want the bloods to attack," Alta asked.

"Well, I need something to keep me warm," she sneered, raising an eyebrow at him, "and nothing is better than beheading ten or twenty of those bloodthirsty beasts!"

All of a sudden the battlement floor beneath their feet exploded. Cracking the stone floor into several shards that shredded through their torsos as the force projected them into the sky. With a loud and sickening clunk, their limp, lifeless bodies were sent flying into the metallic-plated wall of the fortress.

"What the heck was that," Kohaku screamed, as something large slammed into the outer wall of their room.

"We're under attack, ugh," someone shouted out in the corridor.

"Kohaku, you stick with me, I don't want to lose you to the bloods," Sango ordered in a tone that left no room for debate, "lets go!"

"Ah…right," he stammered, completely shocked by the severe tone in his sister's voice.

Strapping on the rest of their armor and grabbing their weapons, Sango ran out of the armory with Kohaku on her heels. Unsheathing her katana, she had just enough time to see the same big bloodsucker from last night running down a corridor perpendicular to the one she was in. Running full out towards him, anger flooding every last vain in her body with adrenaline, she leaped through the air and landed on his back, ready to cut his throat open.

Surprised by the vampire slayer's sudden appearance on his back, Miroku had just enough time to grab her wrist, preventing her from decapitating him. In a fluid one moment long move, he snapped her wrist with a sickening crack, at the same time relieving her of her katana, and threw her through the hallway's metallic wall and the stone wall of the chamber on the other side.

"Not so fast, beautiful," he said with a demonically, devious smile, as he stepped into the chamber through the hole in the wall, "I'm suppose to be doing that to you."

Entering the chamber behind him, Shippo was overjoyed to be able to see his big brother create this historical moment right in front of his, currently invisible, eyes.

"Come on, finish her and you'll defeat the vampire slayers for good," he thought excitedly to himself.

Gripping the katana handle so hard that he left an imprint of his hand, Miroku stood over the unconscious Sango. Positioning himself for a quick kill through the ribcage with the katana, he felt a bit depressed that the war was going to end because for him it made immortality actually seem bearable. Suddenly out of nowhere, a tremendous roar ripped itself from his lungs as a black arrow, seeming to grow out of his stomach, impaled him through the back, causing him to stagger forward and trip over the unconscious slayer's body. Lifting himself off the ground, he whipped around at breakneck speed towards the direction that the arrow had come from. Eyes burning redder than ever before, he glared at the hole in the wall and saw a puny little slayer standing there with a bow, another black arrow already loaded, aiming this time straight at his heart!

"Don't you touch her, bloodsucker," Kohaku screamed hoarsely, as his eyes started to water up with fright, "I swear the first one was just a warning!"

Dumbfounded by what had just happened, Shippo became quickly enraged and lunged at the stupid little brat. Unarming him with one hand as he snapped the bow and arrow in half and grabbing Kohaku's throat with his other hand, leaving Kohaku wondering what had just happened to him. Turning visible again, he glared angrily into the paling face of the young slayer.

"How dare you try to kill my brother," he snarled.

"Just kill me already, you vile thing," Kohaku snarled back, "though your breath is doing a pretty good job of that already!"

"I can do a lot worse to you than death," Shippo snarled back as his fangs started to elongate.

Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he pulled Kohaku towards him. Clamping his mouth down on the his throat and drinking deeply as his teeth ripped away at the slayer's skin and arteries, revealing the muscles and bones of the slayer's esophagus and trachea.

Watching his brother's true primordial instincts awaken as he fed on the slayer, Miroku couldn't help but smile as he ripped the arrow out of his stomach and repositioned himself over Megan's unconscious body.

"Well,"Miroku said as he raised the katana above his head with the blade pointing downward, "it was fun while it lasted but all good things have to come to an end!"

As he slammed the katana down, he didn't even get through her armor before the chamber began to radiate an extremely bright green and gave a sudden lurch.

"What the heck is going on,"Shippo screamed, as he ripped his fangs out of Kohaku's neck and let his limp body fall to his feet.

"How should I know, you idiot,"Miroku screamed at him as the room dissolved before their eyes and they were left in a swirl of wind, noise, and darkness.

Author Notes:

Bakachan and Miroku: Hi, Sango! Hi, QJP!

/Squeeze, Squeeze/

QJP and Sango: Pervert!

/Smack, Crack/

Bakachan: Ouch! What was that for/Rubs his face/

QJP: You groped us!

Bakachan: I didn't grope either of you!

QJP and Sango: Yes, you did, you pervert!

Bakachan: No, I didn't/Points to Miroku, crouching down next to him/

Miroku/stands up/ Ah, bye/Runs away/

QJP: Ah, that one was for thinking about groping me! Let's get him, Sango!

Sango: Already ahead of you/Throws Hirakotsu at Miroku/

Miroku's head/CRACK/

Miroku: Ouch/Falls unconscious/

Bakachan: That's Sango- ah, how many times has she hit him already?

QJP: Over a thousand.

Bakachan: I meant today!  
QJP: Over a thousand!

Bakachan: Really? Where was I?

Sango: Unconscious.

Bakachan: How?

QJP: Me/Raises hand into the air and smiles/ Me, me, it was all me! Yeah me!

Bakachan: Should have known/Rolls eyes and winces in pain as he finds the mammoth-sized lump on his head/

Everybody except Miroku: Please review!

Miroku: Hey! Where's my trailer? I need to get some rest before I get my makeup and costume on for the next chapter!

Bakachan/Walks up to Miroku/ Shut up! This isn't a movie it's a written story! So that means no costumes, no trailers, and no makeup! Wait a minute! You wear makeup?

Miroku: No, and I'm going to have a word with my agent!

Sango: Oh, yeah, your agent called for you!

Miroku: Really? What did she say?

Sango: She said she quit!

Miroku: Why?

Sango: Apparently, it has something to do with you being too perverted around her! Any more dumb questions?

Miroku: No. Dang, and she was really hot looking too!


	2. Hauntings from the Past

Author notes:

Miroku: I'm free!

/Handcuffs fall to the ground/

Sango: Did you know that you're late?

Miroku: Late? Late for what?

Sango: Your flight, of course!

Miroku: What flight?

Sango: This one!

/Hits Miroku with hirakotsu/

/Soars away and fades in the distance/

Miroku: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Sango: I wonder if he can see Kaede's village from up there.

QJP: Probably not. Kaede's village is in the opposite direction.

Sango: Then what's in that direction?

/Miroku's voice comes from the distant village/

Miroku: THANK YOU, SANGO!

QJP: The village of young, scantily clad, single women.

Baka-chan: WHAT!

/Starts running in Miroku's direction/

Baka-chan: Wait for me, Miroku!

Sango: Ah, don't you want to stop him?

QJP: Oh, no! They'll be back in 5…4…3…2…1…!

Miroku and Baka-chan: Help!

/Sprint past Sango and QJP with black eyes/

QJP: They're cannibals that only eat perverts!

/The cannibals run by Sango and QJP/

Sango: Miroku's biggest fear come true!

QJP: What?

Sango: Miroku having to run from a beautiful girl!

QJP: Doesn't he do that all the time with you?

Sango: Yeah, but those girls want to eat him and I don't mean in the way he would like them to!

/Sango and QJP stare at each other and suddenly crack up laughing/

Chapter Two: Hauntings from the Past

Losing his balance as his senses came back to him, Miroku dropped to his knees. "Hey! Where are we, Shippo, and where's the katana?"

Pivoting on the spot and looking around the dense forest, Shippo tried to regain his sense of direction as he watched his brother search for their weapons. "I don't know where we are but I know when it is."

Hearing the fear in Shippo's voice, he stopped and looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Okay then when is it."

Muscles spasming from fear, Shippo slowly began to open and close his mouth. Becoming very annoyed and frustated now Miroku jumped up off the ground and grabbed his shoulders as he began to shake Shippo violently. "Just spit it out already."

Raising his arm up and pointing behind Miroku's back, it took him a couple times before he was able to speak. "It's an hour before sunrise!"

Whipping around in the direction Shippo was pointing, the look of annoyance on his face was instantly replaced with a look of panic. "Run! I'll grab the brat!"

Stumbling backwards as Miroku let go of him, he didn't even hesitate before he started to run off into the forest. Grabbing Kohaku and throwing him onto his back, Miroku dashed after Shippo and soon over took him. Running as fast as they could, Miroku and Shippo sped off in the direction of the coven's fortress, leaving Sango's unconscious form lying on the forest floor.

"Damn bitch, I'll kill you later." Miroku shouted over his shoulder as he ran and dodged through the forest, dodging tree branches and roots.

Following Miroku through the forest, Shippo couldn't help but smirk at Miroku's weaving back. "But until then we'll just turn her brother, right."

Staring at him as if he had never seen Shippo before, Miroku couldn't help but let a deviously evil grin spread across his face. "Now that is an excellent idea! I didn't even think about that." Still grinning, they ran off into the forest's remaining darkness, laughing at the thought of what they were going to do.

Miroku and Shippo slowed to a stop and stared, completely in shock at the sight in front of them, at the sight of their fortress completely gone. "What the hell is going on?"

Miroku, dropping Kohaku and leaving him next to Shippo, slowly walked forward toward the area upon which the coven's fortress previously stood "I don't know, Shippo!" Scanning the unscathed mountainside, an odd formation in the distance caught Miroku's eye. "I don't understand this, Miroku, the fortress was built into the side of this mountain!" Without looking back, Miroku started heading for the formation, leaving Shippo to drag Kohaku's body along. "Me neither but I'm going to find out!"

Within minutes they were standing in front of the gates to an ancient-looking castle. Completely confused and angry now, Miroku walked up to the castle doors with Shippo, dragging Kohaku along by the feet, at his side. "Shippo! You finish what you started with him while I deal with this."

Bending down, as he grabbed a fistful of hair, Shippo yanked Kohaku's head up and leaned him against his leg. Ripping his dagger free from his boot sheath, he placed the blade against his pale skin and quickly slit his wrist open. Crimson streaming across his pale skin like a bloody star, he placed his wrist up to Kohaku's lips and forced him to drink the precious elixir. "He'll be one of us in an hour max!"

"Good! Now lets deal with this." Staring up at the battlements, Miroku tried to figure out how to penetrate the castle's defenses.

Anger growing constantly with the threat of sunrise approaching, Shippo walked up to the stone doors, cradling his wrist, and started hammering on the doors. "Open up now!"

Suddenly, a small rectangular piece of the right door disappeared and a pair of red-slitted eyes stared out at them. "Open your mouth! Both of you!" Miroku and Shippo looked at each other and then turned back to the pair of red eyes. "What?" But the mysterious person refused to repeat its statement or to say anything else, it just continued glaring at them through that small rectangular hole. "Alright. Shippo, let's just get this over with." With a look of complete distrust on their faces, Miroku and Shippo opened their mouths to show the creature their fangs.

Without another word the red eyes disappeared and the rectangular hole filled in and became solid stone again. With a teeth-grinding screech, the doors started to slide apart, melting into the castle walls. Out of the shadows, a pale woman, dressed completely in black, came strolling towards them, drawing a sword from her belt, she raised it toward Miroku's neck. "Follow me."

Grabbing Kohaku and tossing him over Shippo's shoulder like a rag doll, Miroku turned and followed the woman as she dissolved back into the shadows, her raven- and crimson-hair flowing behind her like a smooth river. Following her through the doorway, Miroku and Shippo dissolved into the shadows behind the woman. With another teeth-grinding screech the doors slid back together, throwing a mesmerizingly translucent glow about the hallway. The woman turned on the spot and stared back at them as they looked for the source of the glow. "I won't repeat myself!" Turning back toward her original direction, she led them down the hallway, constantly traveling further and further down, at times making sharp turns left or right on to side hallways.

After ten minutes of this constant turning, the woman came to an abrupt halt in front of a magnificent stone door, depicting a group of vampires feeding upon the naked flesh of three mortals, the image made Miroku feel overwhelming pride and hunger. "Lady, where are we?"

"Naraku's castle." Reaching her arm out toward the throat of the center mortal's throat, she ran her bloodstained claws down the gashes in the mortal's throat. Quick clicking noises suddenly came from the door as the figures unraveled themselves from each other and melted into the walls, leaving behind an open archway. "Naraku! That's impossible, he's been dead for over ten thousand years!"

"I assure you that I am quite alive," Walking through the archway, Miroku and Shippo stared up into the pale face of the notorious Naraku in all his dark glory, sitting upon his throne. Completely dumbfounded, Miroku couldn't stop himself from stammering. "But…how are…you." Moving with lightning speed, Naraku ran across the room and grabbed Miroku around the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Well! Apparently, you know who I am but you have me at a slight disadvantage. So...why don't you just tell me who you are."

"I'm Shippo and he's my big brother, Miroku." Wheezing slightly from his windpipe being slightly crushed, Miroku tried to talk. "Could you tell us what year it is."

"It is five thousand A.D." Turning toward the second throne, they looked at the woman as she gracefully slid on to the seat. "Hello, my dear grandchildren, I've been expecting you for a few hours now!"

Naraku was completely shell shocked at what he had just heard and couldn't believe that he'd heard her properly. "What did you say, Kagura!"

Shippo looked from Naraku to Kagura. "How do you know us, if I'm right, we haven't been born yet!"

A look of complete content never faltering on her face, Kagura slowly turned her gaze upon Shippo. "I brought you here." With a small grin tickling at the edge of her lips, she turned her gaze back toward Naraku and Miroku. "Now, dear, let go of Miroku."

Lifting her raven hair from a pile of leaves, Sango began to groan as she felt pain begin to increase all over her body. "Ah, shit, what happened?" Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she tried to find out where she was. "Kohaku! Kohaku, where are you? Answer me."

Out of the branches of a nearby tree, Sango heard a voice. "I knew I heard something!" Staring up into the tree, she tried to slowly move away without showing that she was hurt. "Who's there!"

Dropping out of the lowest branches, a young, silver-haired man was suddenly bathed in the morning sunlight. Walking toward her, he reached out and grabbed her by the forearm. Lifting her up, the man didn't even get Sango to her feet before her tattered sleeve ripped under his grip, leaving him holding a piece of fabric and Sango back on the ground. Dropping the fabric, the man grabbed her wrist again and started running into the forest, half dragging her behind him. "Where are you taking me?"

The man refused to tell her anything, he just kept running with her dragging along behind him through the forest. In a very complicated movement, that Sango had only heard of, the man threw her over his shoulder as he launched them off the cliff at the end of the forest. Using his bare feet, the man managed to grab a flat slab of stone and used it like a snowboard to slide all the way down the mountain to a small village. When he reached the bottom of the mountain, the man stepped off the slab and set Sango down on her feet. Rubbing her stomach and glaring at the man angrily, Sango followed him as he walked into the village.

As they headed down the main street of the village, a beautiful raven-haired woman came storming toward them with an outraged look on her face. "Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Spotting Sango, the woman really got mad and started throwing stones at the man. "And who is this?"

Inuyasha looked very comical as he tried to talk to the woman and dodge the stones she was throwing at him at the same time. "Calm down, Kagome." Though the woman wasn't calming down because she started throwing faster and managed to hit Inuyasha in the forehead. "Dammit, Kagome, I found her unconscious in the forest."

Kagome suddenly stopped throwing stones at Inuyasha and turned her gaze toward Sango. "What's her name?" "My name is Sango and I am the Leader of the Vampire Slayers."

Now Kagome really looked angry as she glared at Sango as if she were truly something vile. "Not possible, seeing as we're the leaders of the vampire slayers." Suddenly Kagome's gaze flicked to the fang tattoo on Sango's forearm and her eyes suddenly grew larger. "How did you get that tattoo? Only our bloodline wears that!"

A little taken back by Kagome's reaction, Sango dropped her gaze to the tattoo. "I've always had it." Raising her gaze, she stared Kagome straight in the face "Do you know what it means? The meaning behind it has been lost since the first creators of the vampire slayers."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her completely shocked now. "What are you talking about? We created the vampire slayers."

"That's impossible! The vampire slayers' were created over ten thousand years ago!"

Raising his hands up in surrender, Inuyasha tried to stop the women from fighting. "Hold on! Let's go to our hut and figure this out."

"Fine."

"Alright."

Turning right off the main road on to a small dirt path, Sango spotted a small wooden hut, with a roof made of reeds, up ahead. Pushing the roughly-strewn reed door open, Sango noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome's furnishings were rather basic and practical; reed mats for sitting and sleeping on, in the corner were a few sharpening stones, and in the other corner were a few swords and arrows. "You two really like the spartan lifestyle don't you?"

Groaning as he sat down on a reed mat, Inuyasha stared at Sango with a blank stare, at the same time absentmindedly pulling thorns from the forest out of his calloused foot. "What are you talking?"

Looking annoyed again by her husband idiocy, Kagome walked up beside him and sat down on another reed mat. "She is saying that we only like to own things that are of absolute use to us."

Changing the subject quickly, as Sango sat down in front of them, Inuyasha began to interrogate her. "I'm just curious as to what year you think it is, Sango?"

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Sango tried to remember what year it was. "According to the vampiric calendar it is ten thousand A.D."

Forcing himself to stop digging thorns out of his feet, Inuyasha stared at her as if she were insane. "Well, it's actually five thousand A.D."

Completely shellshocked, Sango jumped up off the mat but tripped and landed flat on her back. "What...but...how is that possible?"

Watching as she regained her composure, Inuyasha waited until Sango was calm again and had sat back down on the mat before he started talking. "As far as I can figure, the vampire queen, Kagura, has found a way to bring vampires of her bloodline back through time."

"So, why was I brought back through time, as far as I know I'm not related to her!"

Inuyasha was truly puzzled on this one. "According to that tattoo you are related to us and only pure blooded vampires can have children."

Suddenly an idea hit Kagome. "Was there a vampire around you."

"Yes, in fact, there was! What was his name? Oh, yeah, I remember! His name was Miroku and he was one of the leaders of the vampires!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened at this knews. "One of the leaders! He had a mate?"

Sango shook her head in sorrow at the thought that had come to her. "No! Worst! He has a brother."

"That means his brother is here too, and they're probably already at Naraku's castle!"

Sango's head shot up at this bit of news. "Naraku! How can that be? He's supposed to be dead by now."

The three of them stared at each other and thought about all that they had learned until Sango brought them back to the mystery at hand. "I know I should be more worried about facing the vampires but I still want to know how I got here."

Blinking as if he had come out of a trance, Inuyasha finally noticed the puncture in Sango's armor. "I'd say it's because he was a second from killing you! Look here." He moved closer to Sango and pointed to the hole in her armor. "I'd say he was holding a weapon and the weapon was touching you!"

Running her fingers through her hair, and groaning with frustation, Sango stood up and started pacing around the room. "Let's forget about that for a minute. Right now, I have to find my brother! Kohaku has to be out there somewhere!"

Inuyasha dropped his head in disappointment. "I've seen him."

Sango whirled around and stared at him as if he was her last hope. "Where did you see him."

"Miroku and his brother took him. I'm sorry, they were gone by the time I got to the edge of the clearing, but I did notice something else."

Sango grabbed him by the front of his robes and lifted him up on to his knees, a panicked look on her face at what he might say. "What! What did you notice!"

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes. "He was bitten."

Sango dropped to her knees, dragging Inuyasha down with her as she held on to his robes, and screamed in dispair. Swinging open the door, two guards ran into the room, bows drawn back and ready to fire, but stopped at the sight in front of them. With a reassuring gesture from Kagome, the two guards quietly retreated from the room, unloading their bows as they closed the door behind them. Slowly, Inuyasha began to gently pull his robes out of Sango's grip as Kagome tried to ease her up into a sitting position.

Tears streaming down her face, Sango leaned against Kagome's shoulder. "I'll kill them all for this."

Trading looks of worry, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with a loss for words. "I'll kill them so slowly and painfully that they'll pray for sunlight to wash over them!"

Looking at her in shock, Inuyasha watched as her tears stopped flowing and her eyes grew as cold and harsh as a frozen tundra. "If you plan to kill them all then we might have the perfect weapon for you, if you can claim it!"

Sango didn't even think twice. "Show me!"

Author notes:

/PLP comes riding in on a carry-around throne/

PLP: Hey Sango! Hey QJP! What do think of my ride?

QJP: Why is Miroku and Baka-chan carrying you around on that thing?

PLP: Oh, I bought them and this throne from those cannibals back there for five dollars!

QJP: You bought my boyfriend for five dollars?

PLP: Well, no! Actually, I bought the throne for five dollars and they threw these two in for free!

QJP: That's better! I was about to say that you over paid.

Baka-chan: Can we put you down now?

Miroku: Yeah! The throne is no problem carrying around but you weigh a ton!

/PLP hits Miroku with a whip/

Miroku: OUCH! Alright, I'll be quiet!

/PLP smiles evilly/

PLP: Another little throw-in with the deal!

Sango and QJP: Can we have a ride to Kaede's village?

PLP: Sure! I was heading that way anyways.

Baka-chan: Oh, great, more weight!

/PLP hits Baka-chan with the whip/

Baka-chan: OUCH! I'll be quiet!

/Sango and QJP climb up onto the throne's platform/

Sango: How far away is Kaede's village?

PLP: About twenty miles!

Baka-chan and Miroku: WHAT?

PLP: QUIET!

/Holds up the whip to strike/

Baka-chan and Miroku: Yes, Ma'am!

/Cowers like frightened babies/

Sango, QJP, and PLP: Come on boys! It's a long way and our feet are tired!

Miroku and Baka-chan (grumble): We were better off being eaten!

PLP: What was that!

Miroku and Baka-chan: NOTHING!

PLP: Good! Now, lets go!

Miroku and Baka-chan: Right!

/Start running at lightning speed/

Sango, QJP, and PLP: AAAAHHHH!

/Sango, QJP, and PLP fly behind the throne platform, holding on for dear life/


	3. Linking Sol and Luna

Author notes:

Baka-chan: We…made…it!

/Baka-chan and Miroku drop the throne/

Sango: How dare you, Miroku! Sit!

QJP: Sango, that's Kagome's line and it doesn't work on Miroku

Sango: Oh, yeah! I forgot! Stupid me…

/Scratching and muffled screaming come from under the throne/

/PLP wakes up and looks around/

PLP: Why is my throne on the ground and what is that sound?

/QJP bends down to hear better and Miroku starts sneaking up behind her/

Baka-chan: I may be exhausted, Miroku, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you if you grope her!

QJP: What are you talking about?

/QJP starts to turn around and Miroku runs away/

/Miroku runs right into PLP and Sango/

PLP and Sango: Pervert! You never change!

/PLP and Sango jump on top of Miroku and a giant dust cloud surrounds them as PLP and Sango beat up Miroku/

/A muffled scream comes from under the throne/

The Voice: Get this off me!

QJP: Hey, everybody! Someone is under here.

PLP and Sango: What?

Baka-chan: It's only Shippo.

QJP, PLP, and Sango: WHAT?

Miroku: Yeah, we saw him walk by and we were tired, so we dropped the throne on him!

PLP: You jerks!

/PLP lifts the throne's carrying platform with inhuman strength and walks toward Baka-chan and Miroku/

Baka-chan and Miroku: No, please don't! AAAAAHHHHH!

/PLP slams the platform down on Baka-chan and Miroku/

Chapter 3: Linking Sol and Luna

Shippo watched as Naraku, releasing Miroku, walked over to his throne and sat down. "Why did you bring us here, grandmother?"

Twirling her hair between her fingers, Kagura sized him up before thinking about answering his question. "You know if you weren't my grandson, I'd have you in my bed at this very moment!"

Gaining a mental image telepathically from Kagura, Naraku couldn't help but give a devious sneer. "Now that is an excellent image, my dear! A real fucking org...!"

"Stop it!" Losing control of his anger from the disgusting images, of Kagura and Naraku raping him, that Kagura was planting in his brain, Shippo threw himself into the air at her. Landing on top of her, Shippo grabbed Kagura's sword and held the blade so close to her throat that he was cutting into her flesh. "Stop that, right now, you bitch! Now tell us why you brought us here!"

Feeling Shippo's crimson tears hit her cheek as she cut off the telepathetic link, Kagura couldn't help feeling more and more turned on as Shippo kept the blade motionless, still slightly stuck into her flesh and sending shivers of pain through her body. "I br...brought you back t...to help us end the war between the...vampire slayers and our kind."

Looking at her in disgust, Shippo slowly pulled the blade out of her flesh and backed away from her. "For your information! We were seconds away from finishing off the last of the vampire slayers when you pulled us back in time!"

Shock clearly plastered all over his face, Naraku couldn't help but gawk at Shippo as he helped Miroku off the ground. "What, you finished off the last of the vampire slayers!"

Glaring up at them with the utmost rage, Miroku didn't even try to pretend to show them any respect anymore. "If it wasn't for your whore, I would have! I was one second, ONE SECOND, from killing the leader of the vampire slayers!"

Snapping open his bloodshot, red eyes, Kohaku rose, bonelessly, off the ground and quietly landed, in a crouching position, onto his feet. "BLOOD!"

Turning their heads in surprise, everyone looked at Kohaku as if he had just materialized out of thin air. Flicking his eyes back toward Miroku, Naraku raised his hand up and casually pointed at Kohaku. "Who is that?"

Leaning on the hilt of the sword as he crouched down, Shippo stared into Kohaku's pale face with nothing but contempt. "The brother of the vampire slayers' leader. Now...seeing as your on our side. Tell us where the temple of eternal night is!"

Like puppet strings pulling them up, Naraku and Kagura rose up off their thrones and walked around the fringe of the room.in opposite directions.

Closing his eyes, Kohaku began to chuckle maniacally. Snapping his eyes open, he instantly stopped chuckling and started grinning. "You should know, we were all in there before we were brought back in time."

The answer hitting him like a hammer between the eyes, Miroku finally gave Kohaku all of his attention. "The fortress!"

Rolling his head toward Miroku, he slowly began to nod. Like a flash, Shippo lifted the sword and pressed it against Kohaku's throat. "How did you know you were in the past?"

Kohaku rolled his eyes from Miroku to Shippo and stared at him as if he was an imbecile. "I was changing, not dead!"

Stopping in his tracks as an idea occured to Naraku, he turned and tried to use his full authority on Kohaku. "Wait a minute, how did the slayers claim the temple! I heard there was protections surrounding it!"

"There was no need for them anymore and stop trying to look big and impressive! It just makes you look like a giant zit! Hahahahah."

Digging the blade in to Kohaku's throat a little further, and cutting off his laughter, Shippo started to growl into his ear. "Why were the protections no longer needed!"

The first hints of fear seeping into his eyes, Kohaku stared into Shippo's icy glare as if his life depended upon his next answer. "Because the power was gone... in our time!"

"What do I need to get to the power?"

"The weapon of Sol and the armor of Luna. Is...is that all of your questions?"

Moving the blade away from Kohaku's throat, Shippo stood up and turned away from Kohaku's terrified face. "Yes!" A look of relief spreading across Kohaku's face as he closed his eyes, he never saw what happened next. Raising the sword up over his head and whirling around with lightning speed and strength, Shippo brought the sword down and sliced through Kohaku's head. Eyes shooting open as a bloody line appeared from the top-right of his head down to the bottom-left of his jaw, Kohaku didn't even make a sound as the top of his head slid down that bloody line and landed with a meaty splat onto the ground. The rest of Kohaku managed to rock for a second on the balls of his feet before falling over, incinerating into dust before hitting the ground.

Opening a secret passageway, Kagura lit a torch and started walking away. "Follow me and I'll take you to the Lunar armor."

Looking at her in shock, Naraku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kagura! What are you doing!"

Without even turning around, Kagura continued down the hallway with Miroku and Shippo running to catch up with her. "Give me a break! Everyone else including you and me have taken the trial so why not Miroku and Shippo, at least they're part of our family!"

"Damn that bitch! No respect!" Grinding his teeth in anger, Naraku gave up, closing the passage behind him, he began to sprint to catch up to them.

Trudging further and further down the passage, Miroku was growing more and more irritated as he followed her, but at the same time unable to draw his eyes away from her, mesmerized by the sway of her hips and the curve of her ass. Shaking his head vigorously and causing his ears to pop, Miroku glared at Kagura with renewed hatred. "Stop with the magic, bitch!"

Stopping in front of another magnificently crafted door, Kagura looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled innocently. "Can't blame a girl for trying, can you? Well... nevermind. Welcome to the Sol temple, and inside is the Lunar armor!"

Shaking his head slightly in confusion, Shippo tried to find the logic in this. "Wait a minute! Doesn't Sol mean sun!"

"Yes it does, you idiot."

"What he means, Naraku, is shouldn't we be at the temple of the moon goddess to find the Lunar armor instead of the temple of the sun god?"

"No, we shouldn't because the Sol temple was created to hold the power of the Lunar armor and the Luna temple was created to hold the power of the Sol weapon."

Staring up into Naraku's glowing eyes, Shippo couldn't help but feel even more confused. "Why not the other way around?"

Running his fingers through his long black hair in irritation, Naraku stared down at Shippo as if he were truly incompetent. "You really didn't inherit any of our brains, did you! In the legend, the sun god, Sol, stole the lunar armor from the moon goddess, Luna, and built the Sol temple to hide the armor from her. In retaliation, Luna stole the Sol weapon and built the Luna temple to hide the weapon in. Understand now!"

"Yes, but I have one last guestion. Are we going to get this armor or are we just going to make small talk until Miroku is born!"

Walking forward toward the door, Miroku mentally prepared himself for what was coming. "He's right. Let's get this over with."

Sitting down on the cool stone floor, Kagura and Naraku looked up at them as if they were crazy. "This is only a one-way portal to get to the temple. We have to wait until sundown before we go any further."

"Lost twenty guards before we figured out that the portal is like an open tunnel that shoots you through it like an arrow from a bow."

Miroku looked down at Naraku in disgust at his cowardness. "What does that have to do with anything!"

"Fool! You're the arrow and that portal doesn't keep sunlight from burning your ass to ashes! Though if you think you're able to withstand sunlight then feel free to try!"

Dropping down on to the ground and leaning up against the wall opposite Naraku, Miroku and Shippo glared at him in hatred for having to admit they were wrong. "You've made your point! We'll wait until nightfall."

After leaving the village and following Inuyasha and Kagome for hours through the forest, they finally came to a halt in front of an old cave. Pushing aside the overgrown vines that covered most of the cave's entrance, Sango followed them into the dark depths of the cave until they came to a halt in front of a small puddle of water. "Take a deep breath and follow closely. All you have to do is swim straight, it's pretty narrow down there."

Taking a deep breath as they jumped one after another into the puddle and submerged below the surface, Sango found herself in a narrow underwater passage. Using her hands and feet as she began to swim after them, she noticed a sharp pain in her wrist that caused her to yelp and lose some of air. Cradling her wrist to her chest, she began swimming after Inuyasha and Kagome with another reason to support her want for Miroku's death.

Feeling rather cramped as she swam after them, Sango soon began to feel a little claustrophobic. Seeing them rise toward the surface after a minute of swimming, Sango found herself swimming faster as she spotted where they were headed.

Breaking the surface of the water, Sango grabbed the ledge and lifted herself out of the water. Getting to her feet, she followed them towards an odd formation further into the cave. Waving her on, Inuyasha watched as she walked up to the formation and reached out to touch it. With a blinding flash that radiated from the formation, the chamber was bathed in a golden radiance. As the radiant glow dimmed, Sango noticed that the formation was actually the skull of a giant demon and the source of the glow was from a huge boomerang stuck between the eyes of the skull. "This is the Sol weapon and if you can dislodge it from the demon's skull then it's yours!"

Walking towards the skull, Sango reached out and grabbed the end of the boomerang. With another burst of light, Sango released the weapon and backed away. Staring down at her burnt hand, Sango lifted her head and walked toward the weapon again. Gripping with both hands and clenching her teeth, Sango yanked and pulled, straining to pull the weapon free. Erupting with fire as she continued to strain herself, Sango was soon engulfed in scorching flames. Skin blistering and peeling away from muscle, Sango screamed at the top of her lungs as she gave one final pull. Sliding free of the skull, the boomerang landed next to her as she fell backwards on to the floor. Flames extinguishing with a hiss, Sango lay on the ground, her skin blistered, raw, and peeling away from her muscles, as she gripped the Sol weapon and her body spasmed with pain.

Shaking slightly from fright, Inuyasha slowly edged forward until he was standing next to Sango. Raising his eyes from Sango to the demon's skull, he noticed a spark of light slowly growing from the demon's eyeless sockets. Light blasting him into the air, Inuyasha yelped in pain as he landed on his ass on the other side of the chamber. Strobing across the room, the beams of radiant light stopped as they landed on Sango's mutilated body.

As the light caressed her body and soothed her pain, skin regrew over and attached to her muscles, blisters popped and healed. The light climaxing around her, it slowly started forming around her and lifting her to feet. Turning solid, the light formed into a magnificent armor as white as the purest snow.

The light faded and Inuyasha and Kagome watched in wonder as Sango stood there in magnificent armor, healed, and holding the weapon of the sun god. Staring at her in awe, they both knew that the vampires' days were over.

Walking towards them with a look of complete satisfaction on her face, the boomerang fell to the ground as Sango fainted from exhaustion.

Author notes:

QJP: Baka-chan! That wasn't nice just ending the chapter there!

Baka-chan: Why? I though it was a good cliffhanger!

Shippo: Because I want to know what happens to me!

Baka-chan: But what about Miroku? He has to get the Luna armor!

Shippo: Why should I care about him? He dropped that platform on me!

Baka-chan: Actually that was my idea!

/A giant boulder crushes Baka-chan into the ground/

PLP: Baka-chan looks like Inuyasha after Kagome has been on a 'sit' rampage.

/QJP brushes the dirt off her hands/

QJP: Well he deserved it for picking on Shippo.

/Shippo steps on the back of Baka-chan's head and uses it as a doormat to wipe his shoes off/

/Baka-chan grabs Shippo's tail as he starts to walk away/

Baka-chan: Shippo! You'll pay for that!

Shippo: Let go of me, you grope happy pervert!

Baka-chan: How dare y…! Oh, sorry about that readers! That is the end of Chapter 3: Linking Sol and Luna, make sure you read Chapter 4!

Shippo: BBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEE!

Baka-chan: And don't forget to review! Please don't forget! I NEED REVIEWS! And if you have any ideas you would like to see put in to future chapters then please put them in!

Shippo: FOXFIRE!

Baka-chan: YEOWCH! Why you little rat!

Shippo: That's little FOX, not little RAT! If you're going to insult someone then do it right, MORON!

/Baka-chan pommels Shippo/


	4. The Sol Temple Challenge

Author notes:

/Shippo is on his back struggling to get Baka-chan's foot off his chest/

Baka-chan: I told you that you could never beat me!

Shippo: Shut up, you je…

/Inuyasha jumps out of nowhere, right above Shippo and Baka-chan/

Inuyasha: I told you to stop following me and go home, wench!

Kagome: What did you call me?

/Inuyasha looks down at how high up he is and then looks back at Kagome's enraged face/

Inuyasha: Kagome, wait a m…

Kagome: SIT!

/Shippo looks fearfully upward and Baka-chan looks up too/

/Shippo uses foxfire on Baka-chan's foot/

Baka-chan: Ouch!

/Baka-chan lifts up his burnt foot and Shippo runs away/

/Baka-chan looks up at Inuyasha's falling body and then looks at QJP, PLP, and Sango/

Baka-chan: This…is going…to hurt!

/Inuyasha lands right on top of Baka-chan and knocks him into a three foot deep, Inuyasha-shaped, hole/

/Inuyasha climbs out of the hole as Kagome walks over to QJP and the rest of the group/

Kagome: Inuyasha, you're supposed to be unconscious and severely hurt from that fall!

Inuyasha: I know that but surprising something cushioned my fall!

/Inuyasha looks over his shoulder at the inside of the hole/

Inuyasha: Kagome! You're in big trouble!

Kagome: Why!

Inuyasha: You sent me crashing down on QJP's boyfriend!

/Kagome runs over and looks down the hole at the unconscious pervert/

Kagome: Sorry about that QJP!

QJP: No problem. Baka-chan's head is thick enough where there won't be any permanent damage. I think.

Kagome: Well, that's good to kn…hmph!

/Miroku gropes Kagome/

/Inuyasha grabs Miroku by the throat and starts to choke him/

Inuyasha: I told you that you could grope Sango but you had to leave Kagome alone!

Kagome: WHAT!

Inuyasha: Nothing! Ahh…you're going to say 'sit', aren't you?

Kagome nods her head, menacingly/

Kagome: SIT!

/Inuyasha falls down the hole again, still choking Miroku, and they land on Baka-chan/

Baka-chan: OWWWWYYYYYYYYY!

/Inuyasha and Miroku go soaring out of the hole, each with two black eyes/

/Baka-chan climbs partially out of the hole and hangs on the edge/

Baka-chan: Did you really have to have them land there, Kagome? Not even QJP is allowed to hit me there!

/Baka-chan fully climbs out of the hole and curls up into a ball on the ground/

QJP: Did it really hurt that badly?

/Baka-chan glares at QJP/

Baka-chan: Of course 'it really hurt that badly'! It would really hurt any male if he got hit there! Ouch! When did my fanfic turn into pummel Baka-chan day?

PLP: It didn't! Only your author notes did!

Baka-chan: Alright! When did my author notes turn into pummel Baka-chan day?

PLP: When you started writing them!

Baka-chan: WHA….

QJP: And it will continue until you stop picking on Shippo!

Baka-chan: Well that will never happen and I'm putting my foot down on the subject!

QJP: Sango, get your hirakotsu ready! We're going pervert hunting!

Miroku: At least I have nothing to worry about!

Sango: Think again! You're a pervert too!

/Baka-chan and Miroku look at each other/

QJP: Pick a pervert and get ready to attack!

Baka-chan: Exit stage le…

Miroku: Stop talking and RUN!

/Miroku grabs the back of Baka-chan's shirt and drags him as he runs away/

Baka-chan: Ach!

QJP: CHARGE!

Sango: Hold on, QJP! Enjoy Baka-chan's fourth chapter of The Nightly Bloodline!

QJP: NOW!

Sango: Now.

QJP: Finally, CHARGE!

Chapter Four: The Sol Temple Challenge

Sol Temple

Watching as they got up and headed for the portal, Miroku and Shippo quickly got up and walked over to them. "Well its about time! We've been down here for hours!"

Grabbing the front of their armors, Kagura and Naraku stretched out their free hands and placed them on to the portal's door. Suddenly, they were all pulled through the door as if it was made of water, and in seconds they were all stumbling to regain their balance as they were thrown from the end of the portal. Without looking around, Miroku and Shippo followed them to the open doorway to an ancient looking stone building. "Well, you wanted the Lunar armor so get in there and take the temple challenge!"

"Wait a minute, I never heard of any challenges at the temple!"

Pushing Miroku over the threshold, Shippo chuckled as he waved goodbye. "Well there is so don't come out until you get that armor and remember, have fun."

Suddenly the entrance to the temple fused shut, turning into a solid wall behind him. Whirling around, Miroku pounded on the wall with all of his strength until his fist began to throb in pain. "Shippo, you bastard!" Backing away from the wall, Miroku rubbed his hand as he began to examine the room for a way out. "Holy shit that hurt! What the hell is that wall made of?"

As his anger subsided, Miroku walked around and realized that the room was completely sealed, not even a crack in the wall or window. "Damn it! I'm trapped."

Without warning the tile he was standing on dropped a few inches, knocking Miroku slightly off balance. "What the…!"

Suddenly, the tile shattered like glass beneath his feet dropping him hundreds of feet down, where he landed heavily on to the soil-covered floor of an underground cavern. "Ugh…wow…what is the deal with this place," Miroku moaned, as his eyes teared up from the pain.

As Miroku pulled himself up into a sitting position, he looked about the cavern and noticed that he was at the edge of a vast lake with a small island in the center. Staring harder across the darkened water, he noticed a soft glow coming from the island. "That has to be the armor."

With hope starting to grow in his undead heart, Miroku got to his feet and ran full speed toward the lakeshore but quickly skidded to a halt, mere inches, before touching the water. "Wait a minute, Naraku said that there were challenges and this has been to easy. Unless…IT'S A TRAP…!"

Whipping out of the water with a roaring crash, a huge tentacle shot out of the lake and wrapped itself around his waist. Looking down at the tentacle, as if it was really just something else that he needed to go wrong for him today, Miroku felt it tighten around his undead body as it ripped him off the ground and flung him over the lake's crystalline surface.

Loosening its grip as it unwrapped itself from from his waist, the tentacle threw him up into the air with such force, Miroku didn't even have a chance to ready himself as the cavern ceiling came rushing at him out of the darkness. "Ah, sh…!" Slamming into the cavern ceiling, Miroku became embedded into the rocky ceiling. With an anguished grunt, he slipped loose and fell in a tangle of his own limbs into the vastness of the cursed creature's lake.

Staring up into the sky, Naraku realized that he had misjudged how long it would have taken to get through the portal. "We can't wait any longer for him, as it is we're going to be hard pressed to get back to the castle on time."

"We can't just leave him in there," Kagura said crossly, as she pointed to the sealed entrance of the temple, "he might still be alive in there."

"Kagura! You know perfectly well WHY this is called the Sol temple," Naraku growled, "the only ways that the entrance will open, after a vampire has crossed the threshold, is when sunlight hits the temple, which then the whole thing will be flooded with sunlight, or that vampire claims the armor and highly unlikely he will so let's go!"

"Then, how did you get out alive," Shippo asked, puzzled.

"Well, he ran out of the temple wrapped in his cloak and dived into an abandoned manure cart full of horse manure for protection and stayed there all day until the sun went down," Kagura said, as she glared at her humiliated husband.

"Is that true," Shippo said in shock, as he turned to look at Naraku.

Blushing very badly, which is very impressive for any vampire, Naraku glared menacingly at Kagura. "No, it is not true, it was cow manure. Can we go already?"

"I guess we have no choice," Kagura said in a depressed tone, as they turned away from the temple entrance.

Regaining his senses, Miroku whirled around in every direction looking for his demonic nemesis. Panicking from his nemesis' lack of appearance, Miroku quickly transformed his hands into talons and began to swim toward the surface of the lake. Suddenly the creature, in all its disgusting glory, came charging head on, tentacles flailing behind it, straight into Miroku, who sunk his claws into the demon's rubbery flesh to prevent it from swallowing him whole. "You want me, well, you got me," Miroku thought to himself.

Pulling his legs free of the demon's mouth before it bit into him, Miroku started to gouge out bulging red eyes. With a few quick, deep slashes, Miroku managed to rip out the demon's left eye and proceeded to try and rip out its brains when. "What the…I've heard of being brainless but this is ridiculous," Miroku thought, as he reached inside the demon's skull for its brain and discovered that the demon didn't have one, "this is just great! Now my only chance is to get that armor!"

With great speed and strength, he gouged out the demon's last eye and then directed it towards the surface of the lake. As soon as the creature broke the surface with Miroku still riding on its face, he lead it across the surface toward the little island and as soon as they were close enough, he jumped onto the island and proceeded to walk towards the armor. With a steady hand, Miroku reached out to touch the armor but as he touched it the armor shattered into a pile dust on the ground.

"What is going on here, is this someone's idea of a sick joke?"

Turning away from the pile of ancient dust, Miroku walked toward the lake and stared into the water. "All this for noth…what the?" Staring down at the demon's eyes as they floated on the surface of the lake, he realized that there was something inside the transparent red eyes. Bending down, Miroku scooped up the first eye and ripped it in half, to discover a black gauntlet buried in one side. Dropping the empty half of the eye back into the water, Miroku quickly removed the gauntlet from the other half of the eye and dropped it back in to the water. Staring at the gauntlet, an odd feeling ran up his arms. Bending down, Miroku grabbed the second eye and proceeded to extract the other gauntlet. "I wonder."

Curiosity taking over, Miroku slipped the gauntlets on. With a dull glow, the gauntlets melted and spread over his whole body and ended at his neck. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS," Miroku screamed hysterically, as the light faded leaving glowing red armor all over his body, which then faded to a dead-of-night black.

Collapsing to his knees, Miroku looked at the armor and screamed in triumph. "What a rush," Miroku panted, as the pain receded, "at last the Lunar armor is mine!"

Smiling maniacally, Miroku pumped his fists in the air in triumph. With a roar of rage the demon jumped out of the lake and charged at Miroku. Looking up, Miroku sneered at the demon as he balled his hand into a fist. "You just don't know when to die," Miroku screamed.

Slamming his fist into the demon's jaw, Miroku managed to trigger a sword to extend from the gauntlet in a beam of magnificent light, slicing the demon's body clean in half. "Well it was for defense, I guess," Miroku pondered, as he watched the sword turn back into a beam of light and sink into the gauntlet.

Looking up at the ceiling of the cavern, he realized that the floor had also sealed itself after he fell through. "Now to get out of here."

With a great burst of strength and speed, Miroku jumped so far into the air that he burst through the cavern roof into the entrance hall of the temple. Standing in front of the sealed entrance, an enraged look on his face, he smashed his fist into the sealed entrance and blew away the whole wall, causing the temple to start crumbling around him. "Crap! I've never been that strong. Jeez, they didn't even wait for me! Oh well, I'll just have to catch up."

Dashing into the forest, Miroku was nothing but a blur as he ran for the castle.

Author notes:

Baka-chan: Yes! I am still running from QJP and Sango!

Miroku: Don't slow down! They're right on our butts!

Baka-chan: Hey Miroku! Don't you think QJP looks hot when she's angry?

Miroku: I don't know! I've been to busy looking over my shoulder at Sango's butt!

Baka-chan: DUCK!

Baka-chan and Miroku duck as they're running away and Sango's hirakotsu flies over their heads, missing them by inches/

Miroku: Take it easy, Sango!

QJP: That was me and I was aiming for Baka-chan!

Baka-chan: Hey! That's not funny!

/Hirakotsu does a U-turn and clobbers Baka-chan in the forehead/

Baka-chan: Owy.


	5. Long Live the King and Queen

Author notes:

/Baka-chan and Miroku are running at top speed/

Baka-chan: Hey reviewers! Don't be so impatient for a new chapter! I promise that I will try to put a new chapter on fanfiction as soon as I can. Just be patient, I am almost done with the sixth chapter, I just had to figure out how to rewrite the chapters one through five first! I also was unable to get online for a couple of months.

Miroku: Would you shut up and get the chapter started already! I'm getting tired!

Baka-chan: Yes, QJP and Sango are still chasing us!

/Miroku starts whimpering at the thought of what will happen to him if he stops to rests/

QJP: We've nearly got them, Sango!

Sango: I know, QJP! I think its time to stop jogging and start sprinting! What do you think?

QJP: I agree!

/Sango and QJP start sprinting and close the gap between them and the perverts very quickly/

/Baka-chan looks over his shoulder and his eyes bulge out of his skull in amazement at their speed/

Baka-chan: Don't just stand there, you idiot! Death just got wings!

/Baka-chan starts sprinting ahead, leaving Miroku eating his dust/

Miroku: What the hell does that mean!

/Miroku looks over his shoulder in time to see QJP and Sango descend on him like vultures/

Miroku: Mommy!

/A huge dust cloud covers them as QJP and Sango pummel Miroku into the ground/

Chapter Five: Long live the King and Queen

With a sudden jolt, Sango shot up in alertness. Looking around the spartanic furnishings of the room. "Where am I?"

Grinning slyly, Kagome lifted her head from the mat she was laying on and looked over at her. "Don't tell me we have to go through this again."

Returning the grin, Sango slowly rose up off her reed mat. "Oh, its only you."

"Looks like that oversized piece of junk is good for something besides giving bruises," Inuyasha smirked, as he checked Sango's wrist, "its completely healed."

With a burst of speed, the sol weapon started spinning rapidly on the ground in the far corner, sending sparks flying, and shot up. Flying across the room, it clobbered Inuyasha in the throat. "Ugh," Inuyasha said, coughing and wheezing, as he rubbed his neck, "what was that?"

"You insulted it," Kagome giggled, as she watched Inuyasha try to catch his breath, "you hurt it and it'll hurt you!"

Jumping to her feet, Sango grabbed the boomerang and started to leave, with a grim look on her face.

Jumping to her, Kagome ran after her. "Hey! Where are you going."

Staring over her shoulder, Sango glared at Kagome with a look that said she was asking a stupid question. Without looking back, she walked out of the hut. As Kagome ran after her again, she stopped and looked back at Inuyasha, who was still on his knees, coughing. "Hurry up," Kagome yelled, as she grabbed Inuyasha's shirt collar and dragged him out of the hut behind her.

"Wait, Sango," Kagome shouted, as she finally caught up to Sango at the edge of the village.

Pivoting on the spot, Sango stared at Kagome as if the next thing she said would lose or save her life. "No, I won't wait, they took Kohaku from me and now I'm going to return the favor!"

Staring into her eyes, Kagome was shocked to see her pupils turn into white slits and the rest of her eyes turn blue. "Well, if…you'd wait," Inuyasha coughed, "we can tell you how."

"How then," Sango grumbled, as her anger started to subside, " are we going to kill Miroku?"

Shaking her head to get rid of the shock, Kagome managed to regain her composure. "Who said Miroku? I'm talking about all of them, well, as many as we can get."

"What are you talking about!"

Finally able to breathe properly again, Inuyasha stood up straight. "Have you ever heard of the temple of eternal night?"

Becoming annoyed again, Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's stupid question. "Sure, who hasn't heard of it? A lost temple that has the power to let vampires walk safely in the sunlight, but who cares no one has been able to find it since it disappeared!"

"We do because in your time it may have disappeared but remember where I found you?"

"Of course," Sango said, as she tried to remember the spot, "on top of that mountain, right?"

Yes, but that wasn't a mountain you were on, you were actually on top of the temple."

Rubbing her eyes as she racked her brain to get her thoughts straight, Sango tried to put everything that she had learned and of what had happened to her together. "Wait a minute! From what I know about time travel, you can only be brought back to the same spot but at a different period in time."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is the reason why no one could find the temple of eternal night in my time is because the vampire slayers turned it into a fortress! My fortress!"

Not bothering to wait, Inuyasha turned on his heel and started walking off toward the mountain. "Well, then lets keep time running smoothly, shall we!"

Grabbing the back his shirt, Kagome held on tight enough to prevent Inuyasha from taking another step. "Hold on, we're not even prepared to go there yet! Jeez, now we know where she gets her headstrong attitude."

"Listen all we need to do is get there and destroy or somehow modify this power, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Listen, if Sango was able to remove the Sol weapon then one of the vampires that were brought back must be destined to claim the Lunar armor! So where do think they're going to go?"

Shock running through her body, Kagome realized that he was right. "The temple and with the power inside of it, the vampires will try to use the power to become even harder to kill."

"Or worse they might become invincible," Sango said, starting to truly scare herself now, "let's get everyone together because you know that the vampires are going to come in force!"

Twenty minutes later, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome were standing at the front of a thousand fierce, battle hardened vampire slayers, suited and ready for battle. Staring over her shoulder at the ancestors of her own army, Sango felt overwhelming pride for their dedication. With a final look back at the village, they began their long march to the base of the mountain and the entrance to the temple.

Running out of the forest with Kagura and Shippo beside him, Naraku hurried to reach the cover of the castle's confines. Slamming his palms into their backs, Naraku sent Kagura and Shippo flying through the castle's open gate. Runnng faster now that they were safe, Naraku sped through the open gateway after them.

With a deafening blast of sound and wind, Miroku skidded to a halt in front of Naraku with an enraged look on his face. Jumping into the air, Miroku kicked Naraku so hard in the chest that he was sent flying, back out of the gateway,onto the brightening castle grounds. Landing on his back, Naraku stared up in fright as he watched the white around Miroku's slitted red pupils turn midnight black.

Anger rising, Miroku grabbed Naraku around the throat and lifted him off the ground, suspending him inches off the ground. "You left me to die and now it's your turn!"

Staring to the right, out of the corner of his eye, Naraku watched in fright as the first rays of the morning stretch toward him. Scratching and clawing at Miroku's exposed hand with his claws, Naraku tried hysterically to free himself and get inside to the safety of the castle's inner chambers. "The sun will kill you too!"

Smiling maniacally, Miroku turned his head away from Naraku and stared at the oncoming sunrise, welcoming the pain that would arrive shortly. "I don't care." Turning his head back to stare into Naraku's petrified face, Miroku started chuckling wickedly as he watched crimson tears start to flow from Naraku's eyes. "Time to die."

In a wave of light, Naraku burst into an inferno of flames as the sun lit his skin on fire. Screaming in pain as his skin and and muscles peeled away from his bones and turned to ash. Seconds later all that remained hanging from Miroku's hand was a writhing skeleton that continued to scream quietly in agony. Clenching his fist and snapping the his neck in half, Miroku watched as Naraku's skeleton fell to the ground and burst into dust and floated away on the morning breeze. Screaming in frustration and hysteria, Kagura threw her herself at Miroku, raking and scratching at wherever her elongated talons could reach. With a powerful backhand, Miroku slapped Kagura across the face, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her half-unconscious. Grabbing the back of her pants, Miroku lifted her off the floor and tossed her out into the sunlight. Lighting on fire as she hit the ground, she turned into an inferno of flames, just as Naraku had, and burst into cloud of smoke and ash.

Watching as Kagura's ashes were blown away with the breeze, Miroku shut the gates, throwing the room in a translucent glow. "How could you do that, Miroku," Shippo asked, in complete shock, as he watched Miroku turn and walk towards the throne room.

"You just saw how I did it. Now get some rest because we're heading to the temple as soon as the sun sets."

Eyes near bulging from what he just heard, Shippo collapsed to his knees and started crying crimson tears, as he wondered what had happened to Miroku in that temple to change him so much.

Walking towards the former leader's throne, Miroku sat down on the throne and leaned back to relax. Sighing comfortably, he looked around the room and smiled to himself. "Finally, I'm in charge once more. Today I rule the coven, tommorrow I rule the world!"

Sensing that the sun had set, Miroku rose from his throne and started calling telepathically to all of his vampires as he walked towards the entrance. "Come to me, my warriors! It is time to fight, it is time kill, it is time to feed until every last slayer is dead!" Smiling to himself as he heard thunderous roars of joy and approval, Miroku was soon surrounded by two thousand of the most bloodthirsty vampires he had ever seen as he walked out into the night.

Yelling over his shoulder as his army followed him into the forest, Miroku didn't notice as his vision turned to shades of black and crimson. "Remember this! Everyone fights and no one quits, if you don't fight, I will kill you myself.! The nights of Naraku are over and the days of Miroku will be reigned in with a night of blood and carnage!"

Terrified by his speech, the vampiric army raised their weapons and began to chant in unison. "Long live, Lord Miroku!"

"Remember kill everything with a pulse!"

Withing seconds, Miroku and his army were swallowed by the darkness of the night. "Now I'll finish what I started, beautiful."

Author notes:

/BC sneaks up behind Baka-chan/

BC: Hey, Baka-chan!

/Baka-chan jumps up into the air and lands on his butt/

Baka-chan: Don't do that, BC! What do you want?

/BC snickers at Baka-chan/

BC: What's going on over there?

/BC points at to the giant dust cloud/

Baka-chan: Oh, nothing! That's just QJP and Sango beating up Miroku!

BC: Isn't that just Sango's job?

Baka-chan: I guess.

/BC yells to QJP/

BC: Hey, QJP! You're supposed to be beating up this pervert!

/BC points down to Baka-chan on the ground. Baka-chan's eyes bulge out in panic/

Baka-chan: Shut up, you idiot!

/Baka-chan jumps to his feet and punches BC on top of the head/

BC: QJP! Baka-chan hit me! Waaaaaah!

/QJP jumps out of the dust cloud with red eyes and snarls/

QJP: BAKA-CHAN!

Baka-chan: Gotta go!

/Baka-chan starts sprinting again with QJP chasing him/

Baka-chan: I can never please her! Oh, well, see you late…aah!

/QJP catches Baka-chan/

BC: I'll finish this for Baka-chan! See you later readers and don't forget to review! OOOH CANDY!

/BC starts wrestling Shippo for his candy/

Shippo: Hey, this is my candy, BC!

BC: But I'm hungry! Waah!

Shippo: Then take Baka-chan's candy!

BC: Okay!

/BC walks over to QJP/

BC: Hey, QJP, could you stop beating up Baka-chan long enough to give me his candy!

/QJP stops beating up Baka-chan and he tries to crawl away/

QJP: Sure, one second.

/QJP bends down and takes Baka-chan's candy out of his pocket and gives it to BC/

QJP: Now you remember the rules?

BC: Huh?

QJP: When I get done pummeling Baka-chan, if he asks where his candy went…!

BC: We don't know where it went, right?

QJP: Right! Now go and enjoy his, I mean, your candy?

BC: Okay, bye!

QJP: Bye! Now back to Baka-ch…hey, where do you think you're going?

Baka-chan: Huh? Wah…hah…!

QJP: Get back under my foot!

Baka-chan: I should have crawled away faster!

QJP: NOW!

Baka-chan: Shut up, QJP!

QJP: What did you say?

/QJP jumps on top of Baka-chan and starts pummeling him again/

BC: Why is it so hard for perverts to learn? Oh, well, I guess I have to close this chapter again seeing as Baka-chan and QJP are busy right now!

/Baka-chan throws his shoe at BC/

Baka-chan: Shut up! Ouch…ow…OWYYYY!

BC: Nyeee! Okay, okay! Readers don't forget to…!

Baka-chan: REVIEW…OUCH!

BC: Hey Baka-chan! I have a question for you!

Baka-chan: What…ouch…is it?

/Baka-chan grabs QJP's wrists/

BC: Well….

Baka-chan: Spit it out, she's strong!

BC: Nyee…okay! Why did you make the Sol weapon a boomerang?

Baka-chan: I didn't want to give Sango a weapon with a blade because I didn't want QJP to get any ideas if Sango decides to castrate Miroku!

QJP: Thanks for the idea! Hey, Sango, can I borrow your katana?

Baka-chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Review please.

P.S. NOTE

From: Baka-chan

To: readers

_**HELP!**_


	6. The Temple of Eternal Night

Author Notes:

Baka-chan: UGH!

QJP: Ah, yeah. Baka-chan is currently unable to talk so the commentary will be taken over by BC! Take it away, B…hey, take that candy out of your mouth and talk! Wow, that's something I thought I'd never say!

BC: Do what?

QJP: Do the commentary!

BC: What? Don't use big words! Big words confuse me! Waah!

QJP: PLP will you take over!

/PLP turns around to look at QJP with a big sucker in her mouth/

PLP: Hmm?

/QJP starts to get annoyed and kicks Baka-chan, in the place where no guy should be kicked/

Baka-chan: HELLO!

Miroku: Ouch! That just isn't right/Miroku goes cross eyed/ I feel your pain.

QJP: I feel better! What was that monk? Did I hear 'Do it to me too?'

Miroku: Nope, definitely not, you didn't hear me 'yes'.

/QJP kicks Miroku in the same spot as Baka-chan/

/Miroku drops to his knees and really goes cross eyed/

QJP: You said 'yes'.

/QJP glows with happiness/

/Baka-chan starts whispering softly/

Baka-chan: On…with…the…story…! PLEASE!

Chapter 6: The Temple of Eternal Night

Watching him march off into the forest with his army, Shippo walked over to the outer wall and sat down. Sighing in dispair, he leaned back against the wall and waited for the sun to rise. "Twelve hours and counting." Chuckling to himself, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Marching side by side all day through the forest, Inuyasha stopped and sat down at the base of the hill in front of them. "Okay, that's it! Everyone halt and take a break!"

"What are you doing? We need to keep moving!"

"Look at them, Kagome. If we don't rest then we're going to be slaughtered if we run into the vampires."

Staring around at the army as they all slowly sat down to rest, she knew he was right. Pricking her finger as she grabbed the branch of a nearby bush, Kagome stared at her finger as blood began to well up in the cut. Ripping off the sleeve of her shirt, Kagome wound it around her finger and tightened it to stop the blood.

Miroku stopped abruptly and signaled his army to stop. Smelling blood on the breeze, he started sniffing in different directions to find the source. "Boys, feed to your hearts content. Charge!"

Hearing his voice, Sango jumped to feet and ran up the hill. Looking across the clearing as Miroku and his army poured out of the forest towards her, she instantly knew that the odds were against them. "They're here! Everyone get ready to fight! Archers, get ready to fire!"

Running in front of her and forming three rows of fifty, the archers loaded their bows and ready themselves to fire. "First line...fire! Second line...fire! Third line...fire!"

Arrows whistling through the air as they flew across the clearing, she smiled to herself as she watched the arrows descend upon the charging vampires like a hailstorm.

Seeing the arrows as if in slow motion, Miroku dodged left and right as he ran across the clearing, easily avoiding every arrow. Finally clear of the arrows, he looked back over his shoulder at his army, ripping arrows out of their bodies and trampling over the ashes of the fallen, as they continued charging forward across the clearing. "Keep fighting! I'm going to the temple!"

Turning right, Miroku sped off toward the entrance of the temple.

Shocked by his increase in speed and agility, Sango watched as he dodged the arrows and turned off toward the temple. "Kagome take over. I'm going after Miroku."

Matching his speed, Sango ran after Miroku, praying that she got to the temple before he did.

Running through the temple doorway, Miroku continued to run down a long hallway until he slid to a stop inches from the edge of a hundred foot drop into a huge shrine with gigantic statues of Sol and Luna facing each other on opposite sides of the room. Looking at the demolished stairs that wrapped around the walls of the shrine all the way to the bottom, Miroku cursed under his breath. "This is just great! Now how am I supposed to get down there!"

"Like this, asshole!"

Without slowing down, Sango ran out of the hallway and slammed into Miroku's back, catapulting them off the edge. Spinning around in midair as they descended through the air towards the stone floor, he backhanded her across the face with his closed fist. Shaking off the dizziness from his punch, Sango drew back and slammed her fist into his face. Spitting his shattered fang out of his mouth, Miroku cursed at her as he slammed into the shrine's stone floor. Rolling off of him, Sango tried to get to her feet. Collapsing back on to the ground, Sango stroked her broken leg, hissing when the pain hit her. Suddenly her armor started glowing and mended her leg.

"Damn, wench, that hurt!"

Spitting up blood as he flipped over on to his stomach, Miroku slowly got to his feet and started walking towards her with blood flowing freely from his mouth and forhead. Concentrating on his choice of weapons, he clenched his fists and turned them into a shield and double-edged battleax.

"Let's do this, beautiful! Oh, and don't hold back because I can promise you this! I'm not going to stop until I remove that pretty face from your body!"

Rolling out of the way as he slammed his ax into the stone, Sango kicked out at him, sending him sliding on the balls of his feet across the floor. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her boomerang and sent it flying at him. Erupting into flames as picked up speed, her boomerang shot across the room at Miroku. Steading himself, he jumped out of the way of the weapon. Embedding itself in the statue of Luna, the statue began to glow, sending a translucent blue light about the room, as it pulled the sol weapon into itself. Like the Luna statue, the statue of Sol began to glow, sending a translucent green light across the room. Both lights colliding together in the middle of the shrine, the room began to buck as the floor began to crack. Staring at the crack as long black and white crystal pillars shot up around the room, Miroku watched as a large crystal coffin rose from its dark depths. Without hesitating, Sango ran toward the coffin and slammed into it. Glowing with an intense light as soon as she was absorbed into the coffin, a beam of light shot out and struck Miroku. Turning to ash as the lunar armor was ripped from his body and absorbed by the light, Miroku screamed in pain as body turned completely to ash and collapsed in a pile on the ground.

Staring around herself as the coffin's glow increased, Sango felt herself being torn apart as she disintegrated. Exploding with a massive blast, the coffin blew to pieces releasing a dense fog that filled the temple in seconds. Billowing out of the temple's entrance, the fog creeped its way around the mountain and spread out across the forest.

Loading their bows and readying themselves to release another wave of arrows, the archers waited for the command to fire again. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as a peculiar fog moved rapidly across the clearing, enveloping the vampires as they continued to charge forward. "Archers! Fire at will when they clear the fog!"

Staring down the shafts of their arrows as the fog disappeared, the archers fired upon the vampires relentlessly.

Dropping dead, one after another, the vampires fell, their corpses littering the ground as the archers' arrows ripped through the bodies and drenching the soil with their blood. Minutes later, the archers lowered their bows and Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the corpse-filled battlefield. "Why aren't they turning to ash?"

Laughing softly at the irony, Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's worried face. "The temple doesn't allow vampires to walk in the sunlight. It turns them human again. Hahahah!"

After hours of waiting, Shippo slowly got to his feet and watched, with a small smile on his face, as the sun slowly rose up over the the treetops and bathed him in sunlight. Smiling to himself as he burst into flames, Shippo slowly laughed as he burned to ash and blew away on the breeze.

Author notes:

Sango: I can't believe you killed me!

Baka-chan in a full body cast: Mmm...hmph..hmph!

Sango: What did you say?

Miroku: Leave him alone, Sango! He's already high on painkillers. Besides you're not dead because there is another chapter and you're in it.

Sango: Good point!

Shippo: I get burnt up like a marshmallow! WAAAAH!

/Shippo kicks Baka-chan in the crouch/

Shippo: Owwy! That hurt!

Baka-chan: Mmmmmpppphhhh!

Translation/ Oh my god, the pain! Oh, Mr. Vicadin/


End file.
